


A Nip in the Air

by Darth_Videtur



Series: Master and Apprentice [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Adegan Crystals, Apprentice Legislator Palpatine, Hypothermia, M/M, Mygeeto, Sith, Sith Shenanigans, Sith Training, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur
Summary: Plagueis sends Palpatine on a mission to Mygeeto find Adegan crystals in order to craft a training saber. Palpatine succeeds but nearly freezes to death in the process, and Plagueis decides to investigate his apprentice's well-being.  Dedicated to the wonderful Sudooku, who got my brain going on her spicy little oneshot plot bunny which is fleshed out here. ;)





	

Plagueis took a long moment to study his too-still apprentice, and his sharp eyes lingered on the ruddy skin, nearly rubbed raw by the biting winds and bitter cold of the tundra. Plagueis glanced up behind Sidious to the submersion bacta tank, then back down to the wide, blown out, pale blue eyes that seemed to reflect the cold empty light of the snowfields.

 

He had been out too long.

 

His apprentice said nothing, stripped bare of his wet and frozen clothing and hunched over himself, iced and staring up, too cold to even shiver. Close enough to kiss Death, to flirt with lazy apathy.

 

“If not for your exceptional grasp of the Force, Lord Sidious, you would now be dead,” Plagueis murmured and stepped closer to readjust the drip line in the young human’s wrist, running in a drooping swoop to the nearby hemodialysis droid, whirring and clicking as it processed the cold blood and pumped it back warm into the thin body. “The Northern Tundras are no place for such fragile lifeforms as yourself, and yet you went there.”

 

Sidious’ jaw locked for a moment, then he managed to unhinge it long enough to stutter quietly, words slurring together, “I-it wassthere, Mas-ster.”

 

“The crystal?” Plagueis spoke just as quietly, though his voice remained milky smooth, as one accustomed to the frightening cold of Mygeeto. “You nearly killed yourself to construct a training lightsaber? You are most impulsive, my apprentice. Some might say foolish.”

 

Sidious lifted his left hand, the pale appendage trembling and stiff in a tight fist. “No…”

 

Slowly the delicate fingers unfurled, creaky and stabbed with pain, revealing the crystal within and clutched so firmly that it left an imprint of itself in the human’s small palm.

 

Plagueis sucked in his breath sharply, impressed despite himself. “A pontite Adegan…”

 

Pontites were the rarest of the Adegan line, known for the low pulse in the Force they emitted along with a deep sense of calm. This one was different, its white shell already glowing, streaking red where Sidious had touched it, the corruption of the Dark Side spreading from his palm into its very nature. Soon, it would be blood red and crimson from one side to the other. Soon, it would hum with the deadly calm of his magnificent apprentice.

 

Plagueis let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding. His own lightsaber housed a crystal from Illum, stolen from under the righteous noses of the Jedi Order when he was but a young apprentice under Tenebrous. His mission had been difficult and most rewarding, yielding a powerful crystal. Yet this crystal was a rarer sort. Adegan crystals were difficult enough to locate even in the original planetary system, and he had always assumed Mygeeto to house only the low-level variations, useful for gem sets and training lightsabers at best, and here Sidious had uncovered a rare prize.

 

He looked at his apprentice. A rare prize, indeed!

 

Dark pride swelled in his breast, and lust bled next to it. “You have returned with something greater than you sought,” he said in a soft purr. “Do you understand what it is?”

 

Faint indignation sparked in those iced eyes, his voice clearing with his focused anger. “Pontite c-crystals are nearly impossible to find, Master, and… yet… I have. It c-called to me.”

 

“In tune with the Dark Side, it led you to a crystal of significant power,” Plagueis nodded. “The dark has smiled on you today, Lord Sidious. Well done, well done.” He reached out with the Force and lifted the mottled crystal from his apprentice’s hand. It resisted his pull as if already bound to the hand under it. Sidious dropped his palm away to steady himself on the edge of the medical table, the faintest of shivers running through his body as the warmed blood began to register.   

 

Plagueis noted it with observant eyes, and smiled. Yes, he could imagine the feeling returning to those wiry limbs, the stabbing needles of pain as the nerves awoke and protested violently. Plagueis had once gotten lost outdoors when a youngling on Mygeeto, and he remembered the paradox of ice and fire in his sluggish veins, how terribly it hurt when being warmed in the local hospital.

 

Sidious must be miserable, but his apprentice radiated only aggressive satisfaction for his treasure. Plagueis did not doubt that Sidious now thought of his future lightsaber, what it might look like, what it might do in his hands: great and terrible things.

 

The Force did not require a seer to tell them that. Tucking the crystal in a deep pocket of his robes, the Sith Master moved a step closer, and Sidious glanced at the floor with a low, disappointed sigh, the shivers now beginning to rack his thin frame. He wrapped stiff limbs around his bare torso and tried to still his violent motions.

 

Plagueis touched his shaking shoulder, allowing his spindly fingers to caress the cold skin. It was as cold as his own now, colder, but it would warm again. “Don’t fight it, Lord Sidious. Your internal temperature is finally rising to the point beyond apathy. You were nearly lost.”

 

“Knew I would re-return,” Sidious said. “C-could see it…”

 

“Your arrogance suits you, as well as your foresight, but you would do well to exercise caution in the future, Apprentice,” Plagueis chuckled. “I would have thought you might remember your first visits to Mygeeto with greater clarity.”

 

Palpatine’s thin lips twitched with dark amusement, and Plagueis could see the proud young noble again, his slim body even thinner then, not muscled with wiry power but merely youthful and pliable, still practically a child, barely a man. The Muun closed his eyes and remembered with a gentle shiver of his own…

 

_In a blur of motion, he tore open the front of Sidious’ enviro-suit. “Appease me…”_

“I remember everything, Master.”

 

Plagueis opened his eyes and looked down, aware that he pinned his apprentice with a golden gaze, and Sidious matched him but with a faint burning resentment instead of carefully guarded desire. He had considered taking Palpatine for the first time then on Mygeeto, pulling him into endless darkness, fucking him open on unfeeling ice, but Sidious had required a cautious taming at first. Such a wild spirit needed to be broken in stages, not all at once.  

 

He smiled and let his hand drift lower over the narrow shoulder, curved it protectively, possessively down over the smooth torso. When his fingertips reached a hardened nipple, Sidious attempted to slide further down the table, away from his master, but his limbs did not coordinate and he sat resigned and shuddering.

 

Slipping his long palm down over the planes of sharply defined musculature, Plagueis lowered his head and kissed the juncture of shoulder and collarbone. Sidious stiffened and turned his face away, but when Plagueis nipped him without warning, the young human grunted with pain. His flesh thawing, every touch must have been sheer agony; Plagueis tightened his grip. Then he pulled back and studied the glazed eyes.

 

“Cold enough for both of us,” he hissed quietly, repeating the words of several years ago and watching those eyes gutter with hateful fire at the memories. Beautiful, exotic, intoxicating.

 

The Force slicked cold with anger, breaking and snapping at the thick layer of ice.

 

He leaned in and seized the rigid lips with his own, and for once he was the softer of the pair. Once Sidious had opened under him, he released him. “You are so cold, Lord Sidious. Allow me to warm you.”

 

There was no other choice. Sidious followed his firm pressure, folding over onto the examining table limply when Plagueis pushed him down. The Muun detached the drip line from the fragile wrist with delicate urgency, drawing on the Force and midichlorians to seal the small opening. Sidious breathed quietly as the Muun sent the medical droid away with instructions to return, his core temperature almost as cold as the table upon which he lay. Head rolled back. Eyes staring into the ceiling of the medical bay. Pulse fluttering weakly under his porcelain skin.

 

Plagueis reveled in the soft, whimpering gasps from his young apprentice. Weakened in body, he flamed bright in the Force, a nexus of inviting power and raw triumph, poisonous to the touch. His near death experience out on the tundra had only strengthened the fascinating determination in him to survive, to overcome anything that threatened his destiny.

 

Plagueis swallowed hard.  

 

It took only a short time to disrobe, then the Muun lowered himself to the table alongside the young human, drawing the slender body onto its side, tucking it up against him. He made certain to keep his hands hard and demanding, uncaring as they wrapped around limbs and tugged the youth flush against his cool flesh. This time, Plagueis became the one who shivered as he clutched at the narrow hips.

 

Sidious did not react when the Muun finally reached between his legs and tested his entrance. Instead, the young human hardly moved, even when Plagueis slid one long finger inside, pushing past the clenched muscles. His body twitched, a soft moan slipping from frozen lips.  

 

Oh, but inside, the human was still warm, barely, but warm, and he felt his long shaft harden in fierce possessive power. He wanted this warmth, and his cock provided just enough lubricant to coat himself in a thin layer and push his way into the tight channel. Pain mixed with endless pleasure at the sudden, clutching friction. Plagueis hissed again, louder and pleased, and settled deep.

 

Sidious flinched and made to pull away, but the Master wrapped his long arms in a deadly grip around the human and locked him in place, back to chest, filled with his master’s pleasure. Plagueis allowed the soft internal muscles to grip at him, pushed his hips forward and felt Sidious arch weakly against the thrust.

 

He listened to the soft rush of breath. Dark music to the ears.

 

This, this was power, making his apprentice dance to his hips, writhe from the thick cock in him, growl with the pain. He could have been a dancer in one of Sidious’ beloved operas, Plagueis thought, amused anew by the young human’s budding love of all the fine arts. Expensive tastes, this one. His hands slid low and caressed the soft length between toned thighs. Sidious froze in place as he was gently squeezed and forced into physical arousal.

 

He had no strength left to remain flaccid, as he so often did to thwart his master on other, warmer occasions. Plagueis smiled as he felt the silky rod stiffen between his fingers. His fingertips brushed over the sensitive, perfect glans, evoking a soft sound of protest. “Are you warming now, my apprentice?” he whispered, pleased as the human’s shaft jerked in his grip.

 

Sidious made no reply, the rest of his body limp as Plagueis tugged him deeper onto his cock. The human still reeked of cold despair and empty hate, so with a deep sigh, Plagueis lazily stretched out on his side and resolved to enjoy this warmth until it spread more evenly. His three hearts thumped in rapid, delighted succession; his hands trailed liberally over the cool figure. The younger Sith seemed to leech the little bit of warmth from him as they lay together, and Plagueis drew on the Force to offer an endless source. 

 

The success of his apprentice had lit a fire deep in his old bones. Never had he doubted the majesty of this red haired little human who teemed with the power of the Dark Side, but this mission proved that the Force was with the boy. His future lightsaber – when Plagueis would allow him to finally assemble it – would be a work of art, an elegant extension of complete destruction, crimson devastation. Though the Sith Order had long since moved past the necessity of lightsabers, the ancient weapon still drew admiration in its form. Plagueis’ lightsaber was a technological marvel, to say the least.

 

A muffled yelp, a byproduct of his wandering fingers, made him smirk; Sidious was evidently exceptionally sensitive around the nipples tonight. The cold had done a number on his little human. Once in a while, when he permitted himself to wander in his thoughts, Plagueis wondered what it might be like to have those small tips pierced, studded with bars of durasteel, or glittering rings of aurodium… Would it mar his apprentice's thin torso, or make him yet more delicate, more beautiful, more vulnerable?

 

Such thoughts…Thoughts for later.

 

Using the Force carefully, he kept from erupting into that warmth until perhaps an hour had passed, perhaps more. Sidious protested once or twice, attempting to slip free of his master only to be ruthlessly pinned in place. As his apprentice inched back to life, warming by each degree in turn, Plagueis grew harder in response.

 

When he sensed that Sidious had nearly returned to a normal body heat, he allowed himself to come in the tight channel, hands grasping at the soft flanks presented to him, penetrating Sidious to overflowing with his enthusiasm. The younger Sith growled but did not come like his master, having at last regained control over his abused body along with full awareness.

 

Such breath-taking control in this one. Control that would destroy so much. 

 

Plagueis grinned next to the cold ear and licked the shell with obscenely slow pleasure. Then he studied the pale and red mottled edge. “Could be frostbite,” he drawled. “I think the bacta tank will be necessary.”

 

Sidious gripped the edge of the table and said nothing.

 

“I am pleased, my Apprentice,” Plagueis reluctantly released Sidious and sat up, pulling free, already missing the rich new warmth of the human’s body against his, wrapped around his cool length. “You did well.”

 

He left the meaning up to Sidious to decide and allowed the medical droid to return. In a few hours, his apprentice would be good as new.   

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. So evidently in the new canon, lightsaber crystals get their colors once the Jedi pick them up, and red crystals happen because they get corrupted by Sith control and force. So I decided to mix Legends and new Canon in the way I do.  
> 2\. Sidious didn’t get to make his lightsaber until “a few years” before he was 28, per Darth Plagueis. DarthRuinous and I were talking about it weeks ago, so I imagine Plagueis hanging on to his crystal – for safekeeping, of course – and mentally torturing him with it from time to time. “You want this, don’t you?” :D  
> 3\. The line of the enviro suit and 'appease me' comes straight from the Darth Plagueis novel. Subtext for the win!   
> 4\. Thanks again, Sudooku, for the inescapable plot bunny. xD


End file.
